From across the Waters
by SkoRn3d
Summary: Sasuke goes to Venice with the 'family' and while gone Naruto convinces him to write him - that's right, Sasuke has to write. Letters. To Naruto. This has got to be some kinda funni. Maybe a little something at the end
1. To Dobe you're a dork

Hey Dobe, ...................................................................................21-07-09  
Well you told me to write -no idea why I decided to listen- anyway, here. I've written - ^ Done!  
Kidding, obviously but I don't know what to write. Kinda. I've been trying to finish up one of the other story things that I started back home. But -you're not here to interrupt me so I seem to have too much time to write and it's just not working. I need your big mouth over here. I need something to distract me … sucks heaps that I'm by myself. Can't think properly and it's pissing me off - well, that's my rant. Can't imagine what else you thought I'd write

Bye …  
Sasuke-teme

**Hey, just a few random letter passings between Sasuke and Naruto ...  
Hope you all enjoy them.**


	2. My own reasons

**Hey *does a jigg* I updated pretty damn fast -which is highly unusual for me- anyway this update is for Sam *sorry, can't remember your username hehehe* I figure -it's written, might as well put it up- Anyway, hope you enjoy it enough to review?? Maybe?**

**Oh yeah, and ah here's something I -conveniently- forgot to put in  
DISCLAIMER: I have no doubt in my mind that if Kishimoto-sensei were to just _hear _me out th- **Daemon: **Becka, we've been through this ... Kishimoto ain't never _giving_ you Naruto, accept it- Okay, fine so maybe I'll never have Naruto, don't mean I can't write fics bout him and Sasuke *does another jigg***

**ENJOY!!**

HEY TEME! ………………………………............................................ 23-07-09  
Missin' my '_big mouth_' huh? :o) Well you can have it;  
allz ya gotta do -it's simple so you should get it, easy- is … BUY ME A TICKET!!  
It's not _fair_ that you're in venice without me. I wanna come too.  
And it's okay Teme; you hardly say anything to my _face_, I never really expected you to actually _write_ anything.  
I just wanted to hear from you.  
Yeah, so uh. _Oh_ guess who asked me out??!!??  
… guessed yet? - no? … well I'm not telling you. You have to write me back if you want to know  
Bye -  
your Dobe.

P.S Miss you too

*****************************************************************************************

Three days passed and there was no reply from Sasuke. After reading Naruto's letter he had blushed, growled … thrown one hell of an Uchiha death-glare at it. Sighed; yelled, gone a sickly pale and then he'd torn the letter to pieces. In that order. But what really pissed him off most though was what came next.

"Sasuke?" Ahhh the sickening voice of 'brotherly curiosity' chiming loudly through Sasuke's room. 'What's with the mess little-man? You tryin' to get a … Naruto-theme goin' on?" Itachi chuckled at his little jest and started - _**started**_, to walk away. Until, of course, he caught a few words from 'the mess' and realised that it was a letter.

He'd only paused for a moment but, that's all Itachi needed to figure who the letter was from. "_Awwwww_, that's so cute. The dobe misses you." Itachi sounded _genuinely _touched by the sentiment and that sickened Sasuke more than he thought it would.  
"-huh, Sa-Sasuke," The older Uchiha almost couldn't breathe he was giggled so much. But after a while, something registered in his muddled mind.  
"-this is so kawaii, you're _writing_ him? Awww, my little otou-. Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head snapped up at his brothers' change of tone. He couldn't help it. His big brother sounded far too much like their dad sometimes.  
"Aniki?" Sasuke tried to put on an innocent front; which was mostly true seeing as how he had no idead what he'd done wrong.  
"Why is there a letter. From Naruto," Sasuke could see where this was going, and he didn't like it. "_… shredded_ into tiny pieces. And scattered across the floor?" The shrewed expression thrown at him was not the Uchiha death-glare Sasuke had come to master. No, _this_ look shocked him far more than a simple _death-glare. _Itachi was disappointed. _Disappointed! __**Itachi!**_

But, in light of the question asked Sasuke paled visibly which was something for someone as white as he was.  
"That's none of your business Itachi. If I wanna rip something up then I damn-well _will!"  
_Itachi stopped his mouth - which was just about to thoroughly rebuke his little _otou-to_ and turned instead, taking in whatever words his eyes could from the ripped letter.  
His eyes landed on the date, '_3 days ago? Hn,_' and then they landed on the last sentence. '_Someone asked out -_' … "Naruto?"

"_**GET OUT**_**!!"**

A blur of red-tinted black was all that indicated Itachi's departure.  
Sasuke wondered over to the pieces of Naruto's letter, glancing at the few pieces that littered his floor …  
'_Naruto's got a date?'_


	3. Lost

_**************************************************************** 2 days later ***************************************************************_

Teme? ...................................................................... 27-07-09

.... .... xo Dobe ox


	4. Wrong Answer

Hey Dobe, ……………………………….................. 27-07-09  
Yeah - sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, Venice 'called' and I couldn't help it. I had to answer.  
Yeah; so, who wanted to take _you_ out? I can't seem to imagine anyone _with_ you … Sakura would just end up getting pissed at you -or she'd bore you to death with questions about _me_.  
Hinata would _faint_ the moment you offered to help her out of the car - Tenten's way too caught up with Neji. Gaara would _kill _Temari (hn, so would Shika -lazy arse.)  
You'd never say yes to Ino and she'd probably never ask you anways.  
_Plus_ - seeing as how you're not gay, Gaara has no chance -which is like almost the only reason he hooked up with Lee in the first place- which leads me to believe that _you_ asked Sakura out … and in a fit of annoyance she said yes and you ended up going to the movies. Just _you_, Sakura … and everyone else in the group.  
…… so tell me, am I right? ……..  
Teme

Sasuke felt like shit … and - like he always did - Naruto was going to pay for it.

**Wow, I'd almost be impressed with myself if I hadn't already written all of these -stupidly short- chapters … anyway. Anyone for a review?**


	5. To Sasuke, you're an arse

Sasuke ………………………………......................................... 29-07-09  
Thank you for pointing out why none of the girls at school won't date me. Except for Ino, apparently she doesn't even need a reason. She just won't bother to ask …  
B.T.W; you're an arsehole.

Naruto.

*****************************************************************************************

Naruto glanced toward the pen in his hand and thought of all the things that he could write to get back at the bastard …  
'_I hate you, you stinking son of a _bitch!_ I didn't even mean that I had a date you fucken idiot; I just wanted to see what you'd say and _obviously_ you don't think too much of me huh? Why the _hell_ would you _**say**_ something like that. It was completely un-called for.  
__You are _**SUCH AN ASS UCHIHA SASUKE! **_And I fucken _hate you_ …' _Yup, it would feel so damn good to say all that. To put pen to paper and just post it off to the cock-sucking prick. But he wouldn't.

Naruto knew he wouldn't feel the same by the time Sasuke got back -unless the asshole kept acting like a dick-head- '_hell, I probably won't even hate him _tomorrow_'  
_"**DAMN!**" Naruto punched the wall he was leaning on then quickly cradled his hand when the throbbing began.  
"Great, now I'm angry at the idiot for making one out of me. _God_ he's such an arse-wipe. _**Damn it**_! And now I'm bloody _talking _to myself. God I hate him."  
Naruto paced back and forth, glaring at his reply wondering if it would make the - _egg_ any kinda sad. For one fleeting moment Naruto hoped that it would. And with that he stopped, gathered his things and shot out to the post-office.

'_See how nice Venice is when you're all gloomy and whatever …'_ Naruto thought triumphantly.  
He didn't really expect Sasuke to be sad already - nor that his letter would spark something in the Uchiha that -to date- he would not be quite capable of identifying.


	6. A bout of psycosis

"talking"

'_thinking_'

'_**Sasuke's voice. In Naruto's head**_' yup that's right you heard me *read right* Naruto's finally gone scitz …  
**_  
ENJOY_**

_Dear Naruru,……………………………........................................................................................28-07-09  
__I'm sorry; for before, I was being a prick when I wrote that last letter. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I mean; I'm sure you and Sakura have enough - in common to, ya know … go out or whatever. __Hell! _I _hang out with you, that makes you kol doesn't it? Not that you couldn't be kol without me, I mean I'm not even there and you're probably still popular, right? Geez I mean like, _half_ of our friends are only friends with me 'cause of you. Shit, most of them don't even like me :o\_

_Anyway … I would grovel Naruto, -or at least try to- but it's kinda not the same in a letter and as of the last time I called -_yesterday_- you were screening my calls  
_… … … Y.F.L

_Sasuke  
__I'll try call you again Friday night, K?_

***************************************************************************************************************

Teme, .............................................................................................................. 31-07-09  
You're still a bastard … but the fone is on.

…***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^...**

Naruto put his pen down. He'd read Sasuke's letter about seven times before he decided to write back.  
Faded blue eyes glanced up at the waste of paper sitting before him. His less-than-one sentence starring him in the face. He hadn't even signed it. '_I'm not going to either … Hn, I almost sound like the teme. But this is just a conversation in your head Naruto. __**And you can sound like **_**anyone**_** when you're talking in your head **__… Shut up, Teme! I _know _tha-_' There was a sharp intake of breath '_Uzumaki Naruto_,' his eyes widened and Naruto glanced toward the floor-length mirror covering his closet door. His yellow spikes still stuck up at every-which-way. Eyes still a bright sky-blue. "One - two - _three_ … two, three." '_Yup, still got six marks on my face … __**So why the hell did you just call yourself "Teme"? Huh, Dobe?**_'

He was stumped. Even more so than usual 'cause the voice that sounded like Sasuke kept jumping from one part of the conversation to the other. '_Double-sided dip-_'  
"Okay! That's ENOUGH! Stupid Teme, getting on my damn nerves … _and he's not even __**here**_!" With his random outbreak -both mental & verbal- under a degree of control, Naruto folded the orange slip of paper carefully '_heh, that should piss the teme off_,' took -yet another- polaroid of his face and added it to the collection he was sending to Sasuke.  
Stuffed everything in a box and sealed the whole thing … in an _entire_ roll of tape.

"I'll post it tomorrow, let him wait for it." Naruto got up and wondered into the kitchen, suddenly hungry.  
As he reached for Iruka's "Secret-Cookie-Stash" though, Naruto's head dropped and his hand came to rest of the cupboard door.  
… '_You can _wait_ Teme. Like I had to.'_


	7. Hysteria and Decisons

July 31st 2009.

Sasuke paced his room, glaring from his phone - laying idly on his bed, to his lap top, humming silently right beside his phone. Naruto hadn't I.M'd him; e-mailed _or _called.  
'_Did you honestly _expect_ him to_?' Sasuke wanted to drive his head through the wall … at least _then_ it would stop talking to him. '_Jesus Teme, if you wanted the Dobe to call you, ya should've just told him the damn truth_.'  
"…Hn, he would've called alright-" 'Cha, _and then he'd have _disowned_ you - dip shit .'_

For the fourth time that morning Sasuke hit himself with much more force than was helpful. Three days ago, Sasuke had sent a letter, and it only took a few hours to get back to Japan -he'd fed ex'd the damn thing so it _better've_ taken a few hours- and the Dobe hadn't written back, hadn't e-mailed to say that he was gonna hit the shameless teme when he got home. He hadn't even called to yell abuse at him and say they were writing each other anymore; so Sasuke was left the arduous task of waiting.

And after an entire morning of this, he slowly and unwillingly receded into his thoughts as Naruto wrote up his quick one-lined reply. Both of them wondering whether or not Sasuke would ring tonight.  
Some hours later, as Naruto made up his mind - Sasuke was slowly sliding into hysteria.  
He'd been fretting all day about it, Venice was starting to look even less appealing than it had when he'd _gotten_ there. And the only thing he could do about it was try and apologise.

'_Yeah, 'cause that's gonna work_,' his sarcastic mind was going into overdrive, scolding him every ten minutes on how he'd '_royally fucked up_,' and he had. As far as he knew.

But he had to hope, that Naruto -or _someone-_ would pick up the phone, that the young blonde wouldn't hate him when he got back. Hope that he still had a best friend waiting for him … so it was, with one half of his mind made up and the other half laughing hysterically at his melodrama Sasuke yanked his cell from the folds of his blankets, pressed 1 on the damned thing and speed-dialled a well used number.

**************^^^************^^^************^^^**************

"-look! Just _tell_ him Mom. Don't question it _please,_ I know you love him and whatever and '_lying isn't in your nature-'_ but the bastard deserves it after what he did to me." The slightly confused glare sent his way soon had the young blonde chuckling heartily at his mothers face. Running from the front door, Naruto paused halfway across the yard and turned to his mother, 'OH!' he yelled. Ah, Dad let me take the credit card!" And after jumping in the car and starting the engine, he wound down the window and called to his hyperventilating mother.

"Don't check the account Mom! And don't worry, Sasuke can pay it back!!"

Uzumaki Kushina lay unconscious on her front porch. The thought of young Sasuke paying off Naruto's -undoubtedly- lucrative Roman shopping spree literally knocking the poor woman off her feet.

**************^^^************^^^**************

"**SHIT!**"

"_Sasuke? You watch that mouth_!" The echo of his father's voice quieted to a dull whisper pretty damn quick. Sasuke had called his idiot friend's cell phone about a dozen times that afternoon and each time it went straight to answer machine … which meant that it was charging. '_Cause that's the only time Naruto _ever _turns off his phone,_' And he had only now gotten back form the front desk where everyone was being _so_ helpful.

_Apparently_; the Palladio didn't "receive new mail during the course of the day."

"What a crock of shit!" had been the young Uchiha's quick reply. He knew the damn times for all the postal deliveries _**dammit**_! After his little outburst the stupid woman at the front desk went and called Hotel Security on him. Serious though, the damn rent-a-cop could've done a better job there than that stupid bimbo, '_at least he was sympathetic to my plight_.'

Sasuke was fuming by the time security got to him; still arguing with the woman about receiving post midway through the day. So it was, that in a bout of extreme - Naruto-like childishness, Sasuke took a sharp step back from the counter, -automatically setting the guards on edge- raised shocked and widened eyes to the woman in front of him, took in a quick breath and with a frightened baritone, said "_**Lady**_? That _illegal_. I'm still a damn _minor_!" His voice echoed out across the hotel lobby and in a last-ditch attempt to look innocently shocked, Sasuke quickly ducked behind the security guards who promptly ushered him toward the elevators while sending furious and disgusted glares back at the now flabbergasted woman.  
Silence reigned in the lobby and Sasuke's last glance back showed the woman standing there, looking like a fish and trying to explain to patrons that, '_the young sir was just kidding ... I would - I would_ never,' He smiled at her failed attempts and felt slightly vindicated for her earlier transgressions against him.

The elation of his victory had worn off however, when Sasuke reached for his phone -still silent on his bed- only to find that Naruto in fact, _hadn't _called.

Sasuke dropped dramatically to his bed. Bouncing on it a little before twisting and snatching up his lap top. '_The idiot must've e-mailed me. And _that's_ why I haven't gotten anything yet_.' Sasuke's thoughts spilled from his lips and a mischievous smirk overtook Itachi's hidden face. Sneaking as he was, in the shadow of some far off corner. His mind already calculating things and his smirk grew every-wider.

It seemed as though Naruto's hurried plan would have an interesting effect of Sasuke. '_Interesting indeed_,'

Sasuke knew it'd been too much to hope that Naruto had contacted him by some other means.  
"Dobe! Probably doesn't even know how to _use_ hotmail." Sasuke's annoyance was starting to manifest itself, taking the form of slightly subtle 'Naru-bashing' Only problem was, Naruto wasn't _there_. And it just wasn't any fun without the blonde idiot. So Sasuke shut down his computer, and nearly crushed his cell in the process of picking it up.

Silence, he decided -no matter how desired it may be at times- just didn't work. Not with them.

**And so ends another chapter. **

**I think it's kinda obvious to see that they're leaving the letters behind. Sasuke's going for his phone and Naruto's doing - **_**God**_**-knows-what in an attempt to … **_**do**_** God-knows-what that in some way must, **_**surely**_** involve Sasuke.**

**Well, we'll all just have to find out later ne?**

**Reviews? Anyone?? Would it help you along if I said that 'I like them' cause I do …**

**Anyone?**


	8. A Time to Think

_Brrinngg briing. Brrinngg briing.  
_"Mmm?"

"Uh … Uzumaki-san? Is um. I-is Naruto there?"

"Sasuke? … _Kushina! Why's Sasuke asking about Naruto? I tho-mmph."_

"_Sorry dear - _is that _you_ Sasuke!" "Uh - um, yes. Yes it is me. I was just wondering if Naruto was there? At home?" To say that Sasuke was confused by the exchange would be a gross understatement. He was beyond confused. '_What was Minato on about? What are they keeping from me. What_ the hell_ am I supposed to know. __And why doesn't Naruto have his phone on him__?!' _"Sasu-" "Oh my God he's dead isn't he?! He's dead and _that's _why he hasn't sent me anything!"

Kushina glanced at the phone in her hand, leaning back slightly. Brow raised. Glaring at her husband as he muffled his laughter then glancing once more toward the speaker through which Sasuke's voice floated in quiet sobs.

She could easily hear the tears in his voice. And, disturbing as it was to have Naruto's best friend assume the absolute worst, she couldn't help but giggle at him too.

"MINATO!" Sasuke's voice was horror-struck. Disgust evident in his tone. "How can you _laugh_? Narut-" "Honey, _honey_," Kushina couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from her lips. "Sasuke-honey, Naruto's not _dead_. He's over at the park with Kiba and Shika." The relived sigh that reached her ears sent her idiot husband into another fit of laughter that was only silenced by a sharp slap to the back of his head.

'_Idiot,'_

**********************************************************************

Sasuke heard the slap and covered his mouth to muffle the undignified snort that followed. But the smile faltered as he thought her words over.

'_Naruto was at the park - no surprise there. The idiot was probably swinging on the monkey bars._' He smiled at the thought and begun to close his flip-top as he heard the dial-tone from Naruto's cell phone. As Sasuke thought about it though, he realised -much to his dismay- that it wasn't the fact that Naruto was out and had purposely left his phone at home on the night allotted for Sasuke's call that bothered him. It wasn't even the fact that Naruto hadn't written him in more than three days, especially when it was his dumb idea to start this whole thing in the first place. Hmn, no. Sasuke knew it was idiocy but, the fact that Naruto was out with Kiba -not so much Shika, he already had a best friend and was no real threat. But stupid as it_ was_, that's what had him so on edge.

The Dobe had always chopped and changed between the two, which friend he wanted as 'best' could change no less than four times in one school-week. It wasn't something that Sasuke had particularly enjoyed growing up, having a blonde mop glued to your shoulder one day and the next, having it standing as far from you as possible. But that was Naruto, some things just always took time to figure out. But by the time they'd reached middle-school he'd decided that Sasuke was his 'absolute-ultimate-bestest-of-friends,' Ino had hurt him considerably straight after his declaration. In between punches she'd screamed something about being the best at '_everything_!'

Sasuke hadn't done a damn thing to stop it, just stood back and smirked. But, once the beating was done, and Sasuke had started, Naruto wouldn't let _anyone_ else touch him. Sasuke was his best friend and so it fell to _him_ to nurse the wounds.  
It had stayed that way all through middle-school, up until now. But Naruto was changing again. By tomorrow, he'd be hanging off Kiba's collar and buying him a matching studded leash '_god that kid's weird_,' Kiba's fashion choices interrupted his brooding for a while, but his thoughts still managed to make him feel like shit after centring around Naruto once more.

His best friend - Sasuke paused as the word _lover_ sprung to mind, easing itself into the 'best friend' space of his wondered sentence.  
'_How did that happen?_' Sasuke seemed genuinely interested in how he had managed to think of Naruto that way. Suppose it was what _sounded_ right … you rarely hear of a friend leaving a friend. It's something a lover would do. Though, to be left implies that the thing itself had been _owned_ and God _knew_ that Sasuke was no possession of Naruto's.

'_Then why the odd sentiment?_'

For the next four hours Sasuke contemplated all the reasons for him calling Naruto a lover. Said blonde, however, was sitting nervously aboard an airbus 380 - first class. Sasuke was so going to kill him. But it's the price you pay when you piss off Uzumaki Naruto. A few thousand dollars for a first class ticket from Japan into Italy -living costs included. Naruto allowed himself a small smile at the thought of Sasuke finding a visa bill in his '_man-bag_' once they got back home. Again Naruto laughed and thought of home, his poor mother would've had a terrible time lying to Sasuke - '_God she loves that boy more than she does me, I'm sure_,' he never really believed it but still, Naruto couldn't help but remember his mother never failing to defend the dark-haired little whelp.

Sasuke had always been the better treated when the matter was between them two and Naruto's mother. At least, that's how Naruto saw it. But, with Kushina nudged to the side a bit, Naruto was free to deal with the stupid teme on his own. He still couldn't believe that the stupid duck-butt had the cheek to write all that shit and then take it back the next damn day. But, this was Sasuke - the stroppy son of a bitch who couldn't even stand to share his best friend when they were in elementary school. Of course, Naruto hadn't seen this straight away. It had taken Shikamaru about five minutes during class to explain why Sasuke only ever got annoyed at him when he was hanging all over Kiba '-like _what_? Cause he's _jealous_?' Naruto had laughed at Shika's dumb logic. Sasuke wouldn't be bothered with jealousy. The self-righteous prick wouldn't settle for anything less than 'best,' pretentious bastard. But that was Sasuke … he would _never_ learn how to share. It just wasn't in him.

Naruto knew something had to be done, Sasuke couldn't be allowed to rule his feelings anymore. Naruto had to put a stop to this, once and for all.


End file.
